Queen Serenity's daughtors
by IchigoBunny
Summary: In the beginning Queen Serenity took a small star's shell to the galaxy cauldron. She wanted a child more than anything.
1. In The Begining

I own a lot of Sailor Moon stuff and the entire manga series. One day I figured what would it have been like if Usagi had a sister to play with. How would her life be different to I decided to write a story for her sister. Well I hope you like it and if you read this please send me a review so I can hear what you have to say.  
  
Chapter 1: the beginning  
  
Millions of years ago there was a beautiful Queen named Serenity. She lived in a huge palace with many friends and servants. Even talking cats named Luna and Artemis who looked after the silver imperium crystal. Although the Queen had everything...well not quite everything. You see she didn't have a daughter of her own. So one day Queen Serenity took a small stars shell to the Galaxy Cauldron. That very same day she came home with a very special surprise. Not only did she get a daughter but also she got twins! "Congratulations Queen," said her best friend Koyoto. "I just can't believe you got twins," said Yuri. "Have you thought of any names for them?" asked Hitomi. "Well... I think I shall name her Serenity so that she may grow up knowing of her inheritance." Queen Serenity said referring to the little blonde baby girl in her right arm. "Now for my other daughter I will call her... Kumiko because she will be forever a beautiful princess" she added referring to the platinum blonde baby girl in her left arm.  
  
Hey that wasn't so bad but it is quite beautiful when a mother is naming her child and very sweet well I hope to see you next chapter. /)/)  
Bunny =(.)=  
(")(")o  
  
Oh, here is a little background info on her sister she has really long platinum blonde hair but she wares it in two small, long braids on the lower back of her head. She also has a full set of bangs like Minas but from the middle of her head she has two stings of hair that come to the sides of her face and curl. 


	2. Sisterly Love

Suddenly she noticed the baby girls were getting sleepy. So she settled them in the crib (she only had one expecting she would only have one daughter). "Those are beautiful names," said Luna peering over the rim of the crib. After Luna said this Serenity reached her arms out to hug her twin sister. So they lay there, arms around each other sleeping.

"Look they already love each other," said Kotoyo.  
"Well the love between sisters, family or even friends makes a person very strong, and that is a very important aspect in a queen," said Queen Serenity. Then the four guardian scouts came running up.  
  
"Oh you all are finally here Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, thank you for coming," said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Well we didn't want to miss the celebration of our princesses," said Venus a little bummed. Now these weren't the scouts we all know and love, but they were little girls about the age of 6.  
  
"Don't worry they will eventually catch up to you," said Queen Serenity noticing a little frown upon their faces.  
  
"So who is the oldest... I mean who was born first," asked Jupiter.  
  
"Kumiko was first by two minutes she was born June 29th at 11:59 and Serenity was born June 30th at 12:01," the Queen said.  
  
"Oh, wow! They are both born around midnight," mentions Mars. Then the room went dark  
  
"Who's there I demand to know," yelled Queen Serenity.  
  
Well this chapter is the cute part well keep reading there is lots more to come.  
  
CutieBunny


	3. The Dark Visitor

"Well that's rude I just wanted to partake in this little celebration it's the biggest event on the moon, and you forgot me." Said a women voice from the shadow. "Oh you know who I am I live here too," she said.  
  
"If you seek peace I shall welcome you but I can't allow you to bring evil and darkness to this holy place," said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Light needs the darkness it calls to it," said the women.  
  
"I shall not let you stay," Queen Serenity said while pulling out her crescent wand dragging the darkness into the mirror on the side of the room.  
  
"Here is a gift from me, my beautiful curse... this kingdom will cease to exist and either princess will die before they see the throne," she said disappearing into the mirror. Both the tiny baby girls started crying. The Queen believed that the girls were already recognizing evil and darkness. So she walked over to the twin babies picked them up and hugged them so that they would stop crying.  
  
"Queen Serenity do you really think that she was serious?" asked Kotoyo.  
  
"Well I don't know but we have to be very careful not to let anything happen to our princesses," said Queen Serenity.  
  
Oh boy talk about intense but there is so much more intenseness in the next chapter. See Kumiko meets... oh wait I'm not suppose to let any secrets out well stay tuned and find out what happens next on CNN. LOL that was funny anyway keep reading.  
  
CutieBunny 


	4. Tall, Dark and Hansom!

Then about fourteen years later... "Mama Serenity ran off again," I yelled. You all know me I was that little tiny baby; with platinum blonde hair. I had grown up being taught lessons by Mercury of coarse. She was the smartest; I learned self-defense from Jupiter, and meditation from Mars. But my personal favorite was Venus' lessons she taught me how to have fun. Any way back to the story... "Has she gone to earth again," said our mother Queen.  
  
"Yes, but mom do you know why," I asked.  
  
"Well Kumiko I'm not sure," she said. So with that I went to see Venus.  
  
"Do you wanna help me with something," I asked her.  
  
"Sure what is it," she asked.  
  
"I wanna follow Serenity to see what she is doing," I said.  
  
"Ok so what do you need me for?" she asked.  
  
"I need you to keep the others off my back till I return," I said.  
  
"Aright but don't be too long," she said. Then I descended to earth hoping to find Serenity but I saw this really tall with dark brown hair, wearing a uniform. Hhumm I thought to myself he isn't that bad looking. He then turned and looked at me, even though I was hiding behind a tree. He had the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen.  
  
"Hey why don't you come over here and introduce yourself," he said. So I walked over to him trying not to step on the flowers.  
  
"Who are you," I asked.  
  
"I am Prince Mamoru of the Galaxy star Omega," he said.  
  
Well this is fun instead of finding her sister she finds a really hot guy. Hum cheesy dream fantasy? Yes I think so. So tune in and see if they fall in love or break apart only I will know until I put up the next chapter. Bwahahahaha  
  
CutieBunny . 


	5. Oh Prince of my Dreams

"You are a prince?!" I said in great surprise.  
  
"Yes I am but may I ask what is this lovely young lady's name is?" he asked me.  
  
"My name is Kumiko I am a princess of the moon and daughter of Queen Serenity," I said. "Wow wishes do come true," he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well my mother and father were saying I need to find a bride soon, so I wished for a beautiful princess and here you are," he said. "Oh that's so sweet!" I said. So we sat there talking for hours until a women ran out of the house, near the garden, yelling. "Prince I have an urgent call from your cousin Prince Endymion he is on the moon fighting off Queen Beryl's army." "Oh no my sister, I have to go help her," I said standing up. "Wait I'll go too," he said. When we arrived it was too late they had already made it into the castle. "I need to find my mother," I yelled. So I ran off to find her, she was in the prayer room with the silver imperium crystal. "Mom!!!" I yelled. "Go help your sister she needs you," she said. So I ran back out just to find her being protected by some guy that reminded me of Mamoru. Queen Beryl was upon them with a sword. She was about to strike Serenity but hit the man instead. "Endymion!!!" she yelled. I ran over to help but I didn't quite make it in time. She had grabbed a sword and ran it through her heart. "No Serenity!!!" I yelled.  
Poor Kumiko she lost her sister. This is the saddest story I have ever written. Stay tuned to find out what happened to Mamorou.  
CutieBunny 


	6. Death to thy Love

I grabbed a sword and started fighting as hard as I could. Suddenly Queen Beryl called a retreat and as soon as the last enemy was gone I fell to the ground. I just cryed for the longest time; my only sister was dead and so was Mamoru's cousin. Then I realized where was Mamoru I lifted my head and stood. Then I walked all over and didn't find him until I realized where he was. "Mother," I yelled running to the prayer room; then I found him. He was lying on the ground in front to the prayer room half dead. "Mamoru," I said quietly. "Kumiko I tried and I have failed my cousin, and your family..." he said. "No you haven't please don't go," I said crying. "Sorry... I couldn't be ... with you very ... long..." and he was gone. Suddenly I noticed the other scout were already dead on the floor near Mamoru. "Mother," I yelled at the door opening it; to find her standing in the middle of the room with her wand in her hand and her back to me. "I have sealed away the dark evil but because I am in great agony for my friends, family and kingdom. "I'm not sure it will stay sealed," she said. So I walked around to the front of my mother. She was crying, her face showed signs of immense pain. "Mama do you know who died," I asked her with great difficulty through my own tears. "I know who you are referring to, yes, I know your sister committed suicide," she said laying down the crescent wand. Then she walked over to me and held me in her arms.  
  
No comment.  
CutieBunny 


	7. Twentyth Century Rebirth

"Mama what are we ganna do?" I asked her after she let go. "I am going to send them all to the future to be reborn," she said "And you have a big decision to make." "What do you mean?" I asked. "You may either stay here with me or be sent to the future to be reborn with your sister," she said. I walked out the door to Mamoru's lifeless body to hold his hand. "... I want to be with my sister so that I may find Mamoru and my friends again," I said. "My Queen we are so relieved that you are alright," said Luna and Artemis running up to us. "I know what will happen, so what has Princess Kumiko chosen?" Artemis asked. "I have chosen to go to the future," I said. I then noticed my mother's face was really sad. "Its ok mom I hope to see you again," I said hugging her. "I know I can't change your mind, so I will wish you a good life and good bye my princess," she said to me. Suddenly I felt myself being encircled by a bubble. I floated out of the castle and into space. For a moment I was able to see all the others including Mamoru in bubbles. Right then I fell asleep...  
  
Kinda short chapter huh; I'm sorry it was hard to stretch. Boy, Princess Kumiko has been through a lot within a few chapters. Loosing her sister, Mamoru, and her mother. But stay tuned to find out what happens next in her life.  
CutieBunny 


	8. Strange Feeling

"What do you mean," asked Megami. "Oh I'm not sure I just have a feeling," I said. "Well I need to pick up my sister from detention so I'll see you guys later." "Ok Neko-chan we'll see you tomorrow," said Kaya. So I left the parlor and headed back to the school. I made it in time too; Usagi was just being let out. "Oh man that really sucked it was a total waste of my time and look at this grade I got in math on that test." She complained. So I took the paper from her, she had only got a 30. "Hey why don't we go to the arcade before we show mom your... grade," I said. "Yay I love you sis!!" she yelled accidentally throwing her paper into the air. It hit a guy in the face. "Oh no we are so sorry," I said. "Thanks a lot meatball head," he said to Usagi. She rudely grabbed her paper back and we walked off. "I can't believe that guy who does he think he is," she said grumbling. "He was hot," I said blushing. "Wha!!" she squealed stopping in front of the arcade. "You think he is hot he was mean to me..." she said starting to cry. Sigh "Look the have the new Sailor V game," I interrupted. "What are you serious?! I can't believe it," she yelled running in to find the game. "So predictable," I said. "Oh hey Andrew how was your day?" I asked when he came out of the back room. "Usagi, Neko-chan I didn't know you two were here. I'm doing well how bought you," he said. "Just great" I said blushing. "Aww man I lost already," cried Usagi. Giggles Andrew and I started laughing at Usagi. "Well Andrew we need to get home we have some studying to do," I said grabbing Usagi and leaving.  
  
Aww how cute Neko-chan has two crushes I wonder which one she'll end up with? When will the girls' team mates start showing up? Only I will know the answer to these questions. Tune in next time when the girls meet a mysterious someone that changes their lives forever. This is your host CutieBunny saying see yah next time. 


	9. Typical Teenagers

When we got home mom walked up to us and asked Usagi what were the results for her test. "I ran into Melvin's parents and they were disappointed that he only got a ninety-five," she said. "That stupid Melvin," Usagi said to herself. Uh oh I silently slinked out of the room before Usagi showed mama her paper. "WHAT you had better get your butt to the library and get studying!" she yelled slamming Usagi out side. "Mom let me in please, my books are inside the house, please," Usagi whined. "Ok fine go up to your room and study with your sister!" she said in an irritated voice letting Usagi in. Mama walked up to me and said. "She doesn't leave her room until she learns something." "Ok mama you can count on me." I said going upstairs. "Oh boy that was a little unexpected," I said to Usagi when I got into her room. But she was taking a nap. "Usagi," I yelled. "Oh what?!" she yelled in surprise because I woke her up. "Come on we've got studying to do," I said opening a math book. We had studied for a few hours. When suddenly the little black cat I saw earlier today jumped up on our windowsill. "We need you girls," the cat said. "What that cat can talk," said Usagi a little freaked out. "So what is your name," I asked. "My name is Luna and your friend is in big trouble," Luna said to Usagi.  
  
Wow their mom is big on grades I hope you all are too. If you don't get a good education then you can never be what you always wanted to be. These are words from the wise with your host CutieBunny. 


	10. A little Suprise

"You have to fight off the evil that is attacking her," said Luna. "But how, we are ordinary girls," I said. "No you aren't you two are sailor scouts, fighters of love and justice," she said. "Here I'll prove it." Luna pulled out two lockets one was round with a moon in the center. That was the one she gave to Usagi, the other was round with a star in the middle and wings on the sides. This was the one I received. "What do we do with these?" I asked. "Oh its so pretty," Usagi said posing in front of the mirror with the locket on. "Its not just for show, now be serious," said Luna. "Ok first off Neko-chan now repeat after me... Fairy Crystal Power." "Fairy Crystal Power!" I yelled. It felt like I was being shrink-wrapped then I looked down at myself I was wearing a strange outfit. Then my back started feeling funny. So I reached to my back to see what was irritating me. I had grown wings! "What is going on Luna," I asked. "You are a fairy scout specifically, Fairy Scout Ruby." She said. "Ok now Usagi call out Moon Prism Power." "Moon Prism Power," Usagi yelled. I was blinded by a bright light. The next thing I knew I saw Usagi in an outfit similar to mine to mine. "Cool," she said. "Help me somebody," said a voice. "That's Molly it sounds like she is in big trouble we have to help her," Usagi said. "I'll lead you to her come with us Sailor Ruby we'll need you but you're going to have a different mission tomorrow," said Luna. "Ok lets go," I yelled jumping out the window. "Oh no I don't know how to fly," "Just believe you can," yelled Luna. So I took off. "You can fly," yelled Usagi in surprise from the ground. 


	11. Predictions come True

"You have to fight off the evil that is attacking her," said Luna. "But how, we are ordinary girls," I said. "No you aren't you two are sailor scouts, fighters of love and justice," she said. "Here I'll prove it." Luna pulled out two lockets one was round with a moon in the center. That was the one she gave to Usagi, the other was round with a star in the middle and wings on the sides. This was the one I received. "What do we do with these?" I asked. "Oh its so pretty," Usagi said posing in front of the mirror with the locket on. "Its not just for show, now be serious," said Luna. "Ok first off Neko-chan now repeat after me... Fairy Crystal Power." "Fairy Crystal Power!" I yelled. It felt like I was being shrink-wrapped then I looked down at myself I was wearing a strange outfit. Then my back started feeling funny. So I reached to my back to see what was irritating me. I had grown wings! "What is going on Luna," I asked. "You are a fairy scout specifically, Fairy Scout Ruby." She said. "Ok now Usagi call out Moon Prism Power." "Moon Prism Power," Usagi yelled. A bright light blinded me. The next thing I knew I saw Usagi in an outfit similar to mine. "Cool," she said. "Help me, somebody," said a voice. "That's Molly. It sounds like she is in big trouble we have to help her," Usagi said. "I'll lead you to her. Come with us Sailor Ruby, we'll need you but you're going to have a different mission tomorrow," said Luna. "Ok, lets go," I yelled jumping out the window. "Oh no I don't know how to fly," "Just believe you can," yelled Luna. So I took off. "You can fly," yelled Usagi in surprise from the ground.  
  
Hey flying around sounds like a kick. These girls have just started their long journey to become the fighters of love and justice. And they will soon learn their real destiny in this world and try to protect it. So stay tuned with your host CutieBunny for more on the Fairy scouts. 


	12. I am Sailor Ruby

"Yeah this is so much fun," I yelled high above Usagi and Luna. It was around 9:00 and already black outside. "Come on we need to go help Molly," yelled Usagi showing me what way to fly. When we got there someone that looked like Molly's mom was choking her.  
"May I help you," said the woman. She then turned around, she wasn't even a person at all she was a monster. "Get away from my friend," Sailor Moon demanded. "May I ask who are you," she asked. "I am... uh... Sailor Moon and I will triumph over evil and that means you." Sailor Moon announced while striking her pose. "And that goes double for me I am Sailor Ruby." I announced. "Well it wont matter who are you anyway, I'm still ganna kill you." She yelled running at us with long claws. "Ahhh," Sailor Moon and I yelled. "Luna what do we do," I asked. "This is a dream has to be a dream," cried Sailor Moon. Suddenly a harsh ringing ran through the jewelers shop. It was breaking all the glass. "Sailor Moon stop crying and use your tiara." Yelled Luna. "Huh? Oh Moon Tiara Magic." She yelled. When it hit the monster she disappeared into dust and blew away. "What is going on," I asked Luna. "Oh...what...happened..."asked Molly getting up. "Oh no Molly is waking up let's go," said Sailor Moon very hastily. When we got outside Luna told us about whom we are. "You girls are fighters for the good of mankind your mission is to fight off evil and find the rest of your teams." Said Luna. "Yes, you are both leaders of you own teams, Sailor Ruby and Sailor Moon."  
  
Hey pathetic fight huh Sailor Moon is such a crybaby. Why cant ever grow up. Well anyway these girls have a long road ahead and it just started so stay tuned in with your host CutieBunny to see what happens to these new scouts. 


	13. A Strange Dream

When Luna mentioned our Teams I floated down to the ground. "Luna what do you mean our own teams?" I asked "Well you are leaders with teams but we have to find them first," said Luna while we walked home. "Not to mention you might want to un-transform before you get home we are a little inconspicuous." "Oh how," asked Sailor Moon. "Just concentrate on the locket and it will happen automatically," answered Luna. "And we need to hide while you do it so no one could find out your identity." So we went into the bushes. We then did as Luna said and un- transformed back into our school uniforms. "Luna?" I asked. "Yes." "Do you have a place to stay?" I asked. "No not really," she answered. "Then come and stay with us Mama will feed you really good!" I exclaimed. "Oh thank you but I have to go take care of something right now so would you please excuse me," she said running off. Boy that was weird I bet it was all a strange dream and when I go to bed I'll wake up and realize it didn't even happen So we walked back into the house, went into our rooms and I went sleep. PiPiPiPiPi "One of these days I am ganna beat that alarm clock to a pulp." I said yawning. I did my daily morning routine and left the house. So did Usagi crying all the way. "I had the weirdest dream last night," I told Usagi when she met up with me. "I did too we were called Sailor scouts or something like that." I said. "Girls wait for me I have new information for you," said a familiar voice. "L...Lu...Luna?" said Usagi. "You are real so it wasn't a dream at all." I said  
  
These girls really need to pull it together huh. They both didn't even believe that it was real. Well ill see you next time. 


	14. Grades GOOD and BAD

"You've got to be kidding we have school," I said. "Well fine meet me at the Crown Arcade after school don't be late," said Luna as we hurried off toward our school. While the teacher passed out our grades, I was thinking. Why would Luna pick us to be sailor scouts?Does she know why she even chose us? "KITTY TSUKINO!" "Uh oh," I mumbled. "Did you hear me I said you got the best grades in the class," said Miss Haruna. "Oh really WOOHOO," I yelled jumping up and down. "Ok Miss Tsukino you may sit down now," said Miss Haruna grinding her teeth. "I'm really sorry Miss Haruna," I said still a little excited. "Alright now that the class grades are out time for a spelling test," our teacher said. "Awe man," whined the class. The day felt like it too forever because of Miss Haruna's lectures after the test. When the class was over I grabbed Usagi and headed straight for the arcade. "What are you in such a big hurry for," asked Usagi stopping to catch her breath. "I'm just so totally excited for how I did and I want to celebrate!" I answered. "So then why are you dragging me instead of your girlfriends," she asked. "Uh its cause I was dropping you off... near thee... arcade so you won't be late to meet Luna," I said taking off leaving Usagi behind. "Luna's ganna be mad at you," yelled Usagi after me. That was bad I hope the girls wont be mad at me When I returned to the school I saw my friends waiting for me. "So what took you so long," asked Kaya. "I accidentally forgot about our plans because I was so excited about my grades." I said. "Hey I want to see it I don't believe you," said Megami. "Sure," I said reaching into my pocket, but it wasn't there.  
  
That must be really frustrating to lose that paper. If Usagi would just take some of Neko-chan's advice she would have good grades too but that's the way it is. Anyway I hope I'm keeping the suspense bye. 


	15. The Mysterious Man

"Well?" said Mimi. "I can't find it I must have dropped it rushing back to meet you guys. I think its back where I dropped Usagi off near the arcade," I said. So we all went back to that same spot to see if it was there. "I don't see it," said Megami. "Me neither," said Mimi. "Nor I," added Kaya. "Well please keep looking its important. I'm going to look down here ok," I said referring to the small alleyway near where I had dropped Usagi off. Hmm I don't see it "I believe you are looking for this?" said a young man's voice. "Oh yes, that's it thank you how can I repay you," I said. "Well..." he said stepping out of the shadows. He was very tall with dark brown hair. The thing that really stumped me was his deep blue eyes I felt like I had seen them before. "What?" he said. "I..." I said fainting. "...itty, Kitty honey wake up," said mama. "Where am I," I asked sitting up. "Your friends said a young man found you like this." She replied. "Oh where are they," I asked. "They are outside I'll let them in," she said leaving. "Neko-chan are you ok we were so worried about you," cried Kaya. "What happened?" I asked. "We were searching for your grade papers and a really hot guy came up to us carrying you. He said that's how he found you," said Mimi blushing.  
"Seemed like he might know you," blabbed Megami. "Yeah maybe," I mumbled. "Can I have some time to sleep now?" I asked politely. "Oh sure see you tomorrow," said Kaya. After every one left my room I just broke down and cried. Who is he and why does my heart ache to think about him?  
  
hey yall thought I'd add another chapter on my birthday (thank you very much). Im now sixteen ive had loads of fun writing this and im gald you all enjoy it. If you like this story I might advise you to take a look at two other short stories of mine. One is in the inuyasha section and its called "the first time I saw him cry". The other is in the wedding peach section wedding peach is sumwhat like sailor moon but anyway the story is called "crystal waters". Thanx for the reviews keep sending them you might give me some suggestions cause im a little stuck. Well see yah. CutieBunny . 


	16. New Destination

Its dark and foggy

"My princess where are you," said a man's voice.

"I miss you and I'm scared to be away from you," he said quietly. Then I suddenly woke up in a cold sweat.

"Luna?" I said quietly.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Does that man, I saw today, have anything to do with my team?" I asked.

"He may well be or might be involved with one of the moon princesses," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it you are way to tired right now I'll tell you later," she said as I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning confused more than ever.

"Ok its mission time Neko-chan, you are going to transport to another galaxy for a while to find your team and take care of some business," said Luna as I stretched.

"What will I tell Mama and Papa? I can't just say that I'm being sent on a mission to another galaxy," I exclaimed.

"Well I forged a trip to the United States for a few months it will be here tomorrow," she said.

"So I have only two days to spend with my family and then I have to leave! No way! Are you going with me?" I asked.

"No, but my sister Tsuki will be waiting there she will explain all the details. Now don't tell anyone you are leaving until the letter gets here. As far as you know the school did this because of your good grades. Ok?" said Luna.

"Alright I hope I won't let the cat out of the bag. Anyway I'm going out with my friends in a little bit so when you get back I'll be gone. So bye," I said as Luna left the room.

Hmm I wonder what her new galaxy will be like. Will it be dark and haunted or a haven. Only I will know the truth until I post it. LOL. Anyway keep tuned in to find out what happens next.


	17. DATE I Have a Date?

I can't believe that Luna would do this to me I'm really going to miss my friends and family I should have asked her if Usagi was going with me I thought fixing my hair for a shower. As I was in the shower I thought about that guy and what had happened.

"Why do I feel like this when I think about him? Oh well, I probably won't ever see him again so it isn't such a big deal." I said to myself getting dressed.

"I don't know I just..." Ding Dong went the doorbell.

"They're here already?" I said running out of the bathroom without doing my hair.

"You girls are early," I said.

"We know but we just couldn't wait to tell you," said Kaya.

"What?" I asked.

"Lets go to your room and fix your hair first," said Mimi. So we went to my room.

"What do you want to do with it? It has to be something special." Said Megami grabbing a brush.

"So?" said Kaya.

"Ok then give me a ponytail. What is this all about," I asked.

"Well I did not want to tell you so early, but that hot guy that found you came back to us to see if you were going to be ok. Then he asked us if you could go out with him some time," said Kaya.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah," said Mimi.

"Well come on he wants to meet you at the sunshine building in an hour." Said Megami.

"We will take you there and when your date is over meet us back here at your house," said Kaya. So we left the house and headed to the sunshine building. Then when we got there the girls left me.

"Where are you going I thought that you were going to wait with me," I yelled after them.

"Sorry this is your date not ours see yah," said Kaya.

Oh well I'll be fine... I hope

"Ahh no get away from me," someone yelled.

"Oh no it's coming from that new cram school," I said.

"FAIRY CRYSTAL POWER!"

Oh look at that it seems our main character has a crush. Well I felt she was a little lonely anyway. But think about it she is going to start liking this guy and then she has to leave him behind while she takes off to another galaxy. Boy that's rough anyway I'll keep you posted.


	18. New Scout

Once I got to the cram school I new what was wrong. One of the teachers was a monster and was choking a student.

"Hey ugly you shouldn't be brain washing students, especially my friend Ami. So I am here to punish you," yelled Sailor Moon. Ah she got here first oh well I shrugged.

"Ami use your pen," yelled Luna. Suddenly a cold fog blinded me.

"What is going on," I yelled.

"She's right in front of you kick her." Said a voice. So I kicked the monster in front of me. Then, the person that had warned me was holding me in his arms, because I had almost fallen and hadn't noticed. His face was so close I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. I could also see the intense blue of his eyes.

"Who are you," I asked blushing. After he set me down I could see what he looked like. He was very tall with dark hair and was wearing a tuxedo.

"I am Tuxedo Knight," he answered. Then he ran out the door saying back to me "you haven't finished her yet."

"Oh right. RUBY FLASH." I yelled shining my tiara at the monster lying on the floor.

"Rrawww the negaverse will get you," she yelled melting into dust. As the fog started to clear I could make out three figures. The small one I knew was Luna and one was Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, Luna what's going on." I yelled.

"Sailor Ruby we have found one of Sailor Moon's scouts. Come over here to meet her," Luna said as I floated over to her on my little wings.

"She's the water warrior, she uses fog, and is the protector of Mercury. Sailor Mercury we've been searching for you," she said to the new scout.

"Where is the monster," she asked.

"Oh hello I'm Sailor Ruby leader of the fairy scout, I defeated her so you don't have to worry," I said.

"Hey I was here fist that was my job to kick her butt. Wait how did you know about this I didn't contact you," asked Sailor Moon.

"Well as you might say I was in the neighborhood," I said starting to laugh. Then every one joined in.

Oh no is she going to be late for her date. Well this is going to be a long story I just know it but hopefully I will finish it soon.


	19. No Promises

"No really where were you before you got here," asked Sailor Moon.

"I... uh... was meeting a hot guy for a date." I whispered.

"What even my Sailor Moon hairpieces couldn't hear that," said Sailor Moon.

"I WAS MEETING A HOT GUY FOR A DATE!" I yelled.

"What you... on a... date." Laughed Sailor Moon.

"Oh gawd I'm ganna be late," I cried un-transforming.

"Bye I promised to meet him." Late late late late

As soon as I got back to the sunshine building... no one was there.

"Did he stand me up," I said.

"Kitty Tsukino I presume," said a familiar voice.

"Yes it... is," I said turning around.

Oh man he is so hot. Look at those eyes they are so deep in color I said in my head.

"So it looks like I'm repaying my debt," I giggled blushing.

"I have to ask what is the name of my date," I asked.

"My name is Landon Shields. Why did you throw away such good grades?" he asked.

"Oh that. Well I accidentally dropped it while taking my sister to the arcade. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," I answered bowing.

"Don't worry about it. If that hadn't happened I wouldn't have gotten to meet such a charming young lady. Anyway you want to grab a bite to eat. I know this great restaurant." He gestured.

"That would be lovely," I said as he offered me his arm.

What a gentleman and he is so hansom

"Here let me get that door," he said opening the door to his car.

"Thank you," I said. On our way to the restaurant we stayed very quiet. After he helped me out and we got situated at our table did we start to speak once more.

"So what do you do for fun?" he asked.

"I draw manga and write stories," I answered.

"Wow I would like to see your art sometime," he said.

"Well sometime," I said to myself. I knew I would never see him again so I made no promises.

Oh looks like she and Landon have soft spots for each other. He is way different from Darien who is cold and not all that energetic. I hope the future is bright for them both wait I know that it is or isn't I have more power than you people do haha.


	20. Fire Reading

"Please tell us, we want all the juicy details," said Mimi. So I told them the story.

"You didn't even kiss him, what a drag." Said Megami.

"I know. I'll see you guys in the morning after I visit the shrine," I said.

"What are you going up there for?" Kaya asked.

"Well I want to get a fire reading done about the future. Anyway I'll see you later," I told them as they walked to the door. After they left I went for a long shower and to bed. That night I dreamed about the new galaxy. I saw people, tall buildings and a castle. I even imagined Landon would be there all dressed up and waiting for me. We went all over the city and shopped everywhere. When it was all over he was about to kiss me... and then I woke up.

"No I was having a great dream. Oh well I have to be there early anyway," I said to myself as I got into my casual kimono and pinned up my hair. I was all alone walking in the bleak morning light. Luna hadn't even wanted to wake up early to go with me. As I walked along I thought about the dream I had a few moments ago.

"Why do I have such feelings for a man I barely even know," I thought as I ascended the steps into the shrine. When I entered the fire reading room a woman about my age with long exotic black hair stood in front of the fire.

"I've been expecting you. Are you ready to know what your future holds in store for you." She asked.

"Yes I am," I said.

Well I will answer all your questions yes that is Raye. And yes that is her shrine I just wanted to introduce another original character before kitty left this galaxy.


	21. The Letter Arrives

Once we were both seated comfortably on a small cushion she began the reading. A miniature version of me lit up in the flames. I was walking and then a bright light blanked the picture.

"You will be going very, very far away from home tomorrow. When you are there you will meet up with someone you already know and will later on have a future with," she said to me. Then she stood to get some tea while I pondered what she had just told me. When she returned she had two cups of rose tea. The second cup I received.

"Does any of this make sense to you?" she asked.

"Well I know that I'm going to the States but I'm not really sure what you mean by the rest of it but I will keep a look out thank you," I said bowing to her then leaving the room. After descending the shrine stairs was when I started to think again.

"I hope that letter will be here once I get home so I can start saying my good-byes," I said aloud. That was all I thought or said until I got onto my doorstep. I could hear crying on the other side.

"Mama, Papa I'm back. What's going on?" I said opening the door.

"Honey we are so proud of you," Mama said with tears in her eyes.

"We received a letter saying that you will be transferred to the United States," said Papa.

"Yeah I guess I earned it through my really good grades in school," I said.

"They said you won't need anything unless its something you can't leave behind." Said Papa.

"Ok then I guess I'll need to go pack," I said going up to my room where Usagi and Luna were waiting.

Can a girl her age be sent that far away from her parents? Well it doesn't matter I'm writing this story so that's your problem jk. Anyway stay tuned for more and to see what the new world will look like.


	22. Saying Boodbye is always Hard

"Kitty, I'm really going to miss you. I hope all goes well and you take care of yourself." Said Usagi hugging me.

"I'm not leaving quite yet I have to get my art books," I said packing them. Then a scream rang through the air. I started to pull out my locket when Luna stopped me.

"It's her turn you are going some where else to do that," she said. Instead I put on my backpack and headed to the door.

"Honey we are all really going to miss you," said Mama squeezing me really tight.

"Have a good time and mind your manners," added Papa hugging me as well.

"All right good-bye," I said walking out the front door with Luna at my side.

"Ok we are going to the Tokyo dock and there I will transport you," said Luna. So we went over to the bus station to catch one but we were a little too late. Instead we caught a taxi that kept getting lost. By the time we got to the dock it was nearly 2:00 pm.

"Now step onto the last plank," she said. So I did as I was told. As soon as I had reached it Luna started to chant mystical words. Then from the heavens a bright light shown upon me.

"That is the light of the dimensions it will transport you to where you will be going. You need to transform first because you will need your wings," Luna mentioned.

"FAIRY CRYSTAL POWER," I yelled. Once my wings sprouted my feet left the dock.

"Good-bye Luna I'll never forget you," I said. Then I turned straight into the light and flew. A few minutes passed and I was out of the earth. I could see all the stars and planets where I was. When a light blinded me suddenly.

I personally could say I would never be able to leave my family like that but then again I am not a princess of the moon that has wings and can fly.


	23. A new Galaxy

When I opened my eyes again I was wrapped in a silver glowing sphere. I could look out and see forever the planet was lush and green with lots of people. Once the silver sphere set on the ground and disappeared I could really see the new world. Strange people walked everywhere some even flew. Only a few looked like humans the rest either had tails, wings or was an entire different species. The water glowed like the deepest of sapphires and the grass as brilliant as an emerald. When I turned around I could even see a beautiful crystal palace with huge flower gardens.

Am I in heaven? It is so gorgeous here. Wait haven't I seen this before. It's not quite the same something is missing

"Kitty, Kitty Tsukino I presume," said a small cat.

"Oh hello are you Tsuki, Luna's sister," I asked her.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you. Luna and I set up a family that you're going to live with. They fully believe that you are their own flesh and blood. If you are ready to meet them then follow me," She said. Tsuki was Luna's size with the same crescent moon mark but the biggest difference was that she was a sapphire blue color. I followed she weaved me through the crowd. Some people had fins and were completely blue. There was even a guy with an eagle head upon his body.

"Wow this is a really strange place," I said. I really should have been looking where Tsuki was taking me instead of admiring the surroundings. Then the shock of where we were going might not have been so bad. We went up a few stairs, passed a gate and then I saw my new home.

"This is where your mother and father live, or rather your new home," Tsuki said leading me inside the huge crystal palace.

I wanna be her she must be the luckiest person in the world. Oops I mean in her world now.


	24. New Family

"Oh my god... I... I live here!?" I asked.

"Yes you do we need to get you changed into something presentable for the King and Queen," Tsuki said holding out an orb. It glowed and surrounded me I could feel my clothes changing. When the sphere shrunk and then changed into a mirror I could see what I looked like. My hair had been put up into four buns, two on each side with wisps hanging down. I had a little tiara on my head as well. I was wearing a halter-top so my wings could be out. My skirt was short with a long flowing over skirt and I even had pink pumps on.

"This is adorable thank you," I said.

"Ok now don't act like you are meeting them for the first time all right? Act like you've been on a long trip and you just came home." Tsuki said.

"All righty," I said to her. When we got to the main entrance a butler was waiting to open the door for me. After I was in the door another butler offered his arm and led me to the main hall where my parents were suppose to be.

"Now presenting Princess Kumiko," he said to the King and Queen.

"Mama, Papa," I said a little unsure.

"Oh Kumiko you are home," said the Queen hugging me. She was beautiful she had long, flowing rainbow hair and was wearing a silver dress and tiara.

"Welcome home sweetie," said the King walking up to us. He was big tall and hansom, he had short black hair. The one strange thing about him was he owned a pair of wings similar to my own.

"I'm very happy to be back in my own kingdom," I said hugging my mother and father back. Afterwards I was led up into my room to drop off my backpack.

She is so lucky I want to have parents like that. I also want her cute cloths. Well stay tuned to see what she thinks of living here.


End file.
